1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower nozzle, and more particularly to a shower nozzle including a hair styling device slidably attached to the shower nozzle and movable out of the shower nozzle and selectively receivable into the shower nozzle for storing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical shower nozzles comprise a shower head including one end for coupling to a water reservoir, and another end having a number of openings formed therein for allowing the water to flow out through the openings of the shower head. However, the typical shower nozzles may only be used for water spraying purposes only but may not be used for hair styling purposes.
The typical hair styling devices, such as the combs, the hair brushes, etc. comprise a number of comb teeth extended from a comb body for hair styling purposes. However, the typical hair styling devices may only be used for hair styling purposes but may not be used for water spraying purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,619 to DeVincentis discloses one of the typical hairbrushes including a spray can attached thereto, and a nozzle assembly having a number of nozzles in communication with one another and centrally and removably disposed within a cylindrical core and in communication with the nozzle of the aerosol spray can. However, the bristles of the typical hairbrushes may not be selectively received into the hairbrushes or may not be suitably stored.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shower nozzles.